Blood Stained Rain
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: The sequel to Murders at the Mansion. The killer is back, picking off all Luigi's and Peach's friends one by one. Who will emerge the victor? I suggest if you haven't read the first book, you do so or else you wont understand. Rated Teen for blood, death, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to Murders at the Mansion 2! Or Blood Stained Rain! If you haven't read the first book, I highly suggest you do or else this wont make sense. Anyway, here is the character list!**

**_Characters: Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Waluigi, Yoshi, Lady Bow, Koopa, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, and Doopliss _**

**_Dead: None_**

* * *

**_Prolouge_**

**__**Princess Peach Toadstool was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, writing a letter to her lost lover, Mario. Sadly, Mario would never get the letter. Mario is dead to begin with. So is Daisy. All were killed by their former friend. Birdo. Birdo is also dead. Luigi stabbed her in the heart. Saving himself and the princess. Most of their friends were dead also. They were all killed by Birdo. Except Goombella. She committed suicide from the stress of it all. Peach finished addressing the letter that Mario would never read. She set it on the windowsill where the window was open to the cold, damp, October wind. Peach turned her back, and the wind swept up the letter passing it into the twilight.

The letter passed by the new graveyard where Peach and Luigi buried their friends, it passed by Toad Town, it passed into an empty field. But the field wasn't empty. In fact, it held the grave of Birdo. As luck would have it, the letter landed on the rock that covered up the coffin that the mass murderer was buried in. A few storm clouds filled the sky over the grave. Then, a lightning bolt landed on the letter, turning it in to ash in a mere second. More lightning cracked the grave. Soon, the coffin of Birdo was visible. Some invisable force opened the coffin, and inside layed the dead body of Birdo. Oddly enough, it had been a year, and the body had nor decomposed at all. Infact, the body looked like as if she was merely sleeping. If it hadn't been for the big hole where her heart should be. Just then, another bolt of lightning came down and struck the body. The field light up for a brief moment, then as quickly as it light up, it fell into twilight again. The body of Birdo was not damaged at all. It had a few wisps of smoke curling off it. Then, it rose up from the coffin, completely alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alive: Peach, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Rosalina, Waluigi, Doopliss, Lady Bow, and Yoshi**

**Dead: None**

* * *

"Peach, it's almost the Blood Moon Festival. What type of celebration do you want to have for it?" Luigi asked Princess Peach

"Hmm... Why don't we have a big party with our friends? They can spend the night to." Peach said

"Good idea! Why don't you write some letters to our friends?" Luigi said

"Alright, I will." Peach told him then went off to write the letters.

The next day, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Rosalina, Waluigi, Doopliss, Lady Bow, and Yoshi got this letter in their mailbox.

* * *

Dear Friend,

I would like to invite you to celebrate the Blood Moon Festival at my castle tonight with a slumber party. RSVP as soon as you can!

From,

Princess Peach

* * *

Everybody decided they would come to the party. Little did they know, few would make it out alive.

* * *

Birdo stood outside of Peach's Castle, watching everybody come inside for the party.

"Hmm... who shall die first tonight?" she asked herself while stroking the sharp edge of her knife lovingly.

"I know!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive: Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Doopliss, Lady Bow, Yoshi, and Flurrie**

**Dead: None**

* * *

Everybody walked up to the large door of the castle. Except for Luigi. He was already there helping Peach clean up the place.

"I'm so glad you all could come!" Peach exclaimed when she opened the door to her castle.

"Whatever. I'm just here for the food." Waluigi said as he pushed past Peach into the castle

"He dosen't mean it." Rosalina explained "He's just upset about his brother... and Daisy even though she never liked him."

"Well he's still a jerk. Why did you invite him, Peach?" Luigi mumbled

Peach ignored Luigi and walked her guests inside.

"Wow, Peach. I haven't been here in so long! I love how you redecorated the foyer!" Bow exclaimed as she glanced around the large foyer.

"Thanks Bow! I got bored of the cloud desgins." Peach said

"Hey Peach, where can I put my stuff?" Doopliss asked.

"I'll take you all to your rooms." Luigi said

"Once you unpack and everything, you can go to the kitchen for dinner." Peach said

"Alright! I will take up on the dinner offer!" Toad exclaimed then ran off with Toadette to go to their rooms.

Once they all unpacked, they went to the large kitchen where Peach had cooked a large meal.

"Wow dear! Did you make all this yourself?" Flurrie asked

"I helped." Luigi said

They all finished dinner, they went back to their rooms to turn in for the night. Little did they know, a certain somebody was watching them.

* * *

One of the guests was in their room sitting at the vanity, just sitting when he or she noticed something odd behind them in the mirror. The person turned around and was shocked at what they saw.

"Birdo!" The person exclaimed. "H h h how are you alive?! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you, you fool. And the reason I'm alive in to complacated to explain. I'm here to seek your... assistance. Let's put it that way." Birdo said

The person slowly got up from the stool and backed up.

"Assistance with what? And since when did you get wings?" The person said

They were not wings so much as black flaps of skin a bit like a flying squirell.

"Oh, these things? They appeared when I "woke up". And I want assistance with murder." Birdo explained

"And what if I refuse to help you?" he or she asked

Birdo then grabbed the person by the neck and pinned he or she to the wall with her knife held up to their neck.

"If you refuse, then I think you know what fate awaits you."

The person then nodded.

"Wonderful."

A pair of black wings like Birdo's appeared on the person. Then dissapeared.

"They will only appear when your alone, or your murdering. Don't get caught." Birdo said then faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alive: Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Doopliss, Flurrie, Waluigi, Rosalina, Lady Bow, and Yoshi**

**Dead: None**

* * *

_"No, NO! Don't kill me, please!"_

__Toadette woke up abruptly from the horrible dream, her pink pigtails lay sweatily in her bed.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream!" she said to herself.

"Yes, it was just a dream." a voice in her room said

Toadette then was aware that there was weight on her body. She tried to sit up, but found it was to heavy.

"Don't struggle, dear. I promise it will be quick and easy. As long as you behave." The voice said.

Then lightning flashed, illuminating the figure.

"_Birdo!" _Toadette breathed.

The poor toad girl tried to lift the heavy weight from her body. She then heard it thump on the floor and sat up. Immidently, Birdo grabbed her by the neck and forced her back down to the bed. Holding the tip of the knife to Toadette's throat, Birdo then spoke again.

"You don't want to behave, hmm? Well, I guess this is just going to have to be long and painful." Birdo said.

Birdo didn't let any time go to waste. She lifted up Toadette's shirt and made a cut onto her chest with her knife. Toadette gasped for breath as blood trickled down the wound that Birdo was making thicker, and deeper by the second. Birdo soon grew bored of her victim since Toadette's life drained from her body quicker than Birdo thought. She then stuck her knife through the poor toad's skull and flew out the window into the storm. Yoshi had awoken a few minutes before to get a drink since he was very thirsty. As he was walking down he hallway, he thought he smelled something strange coming from the room right next to the bathroom, and in that case, it was Toadette's room. He slowly cracked the door open and stepped in something sticky. He then flicked on the light.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

His friends ran to see what he was screaming about.

"Yoshi, what's wrong?" Luigi asked

"You won't belive me if I tell you, so I will just have to show you." Yoshi said

He then opened the door, and everyone screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alive: Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Waluigi, Yoshi, Doopliss, Toad, Lady Bow, and Flurrie**

**Dead: Toadette**

**Killer: Birdo**

* * *

"Ew. That's just nasty." Waluigi said when he saw Toadette's room.

"No shit Sherlock." Doopliss said. "OMI GOSH?! IS THAT WARIO?"

It was Wario. His dead, decaying body was laying on the floor, clearly the weight Toadette felt on her body.

"How is he here? We burried him last year!" Peach cried out.

"I don't know, but we need to call the police." Bow said

"Hey Peach, I can't find my cell phone! May I please use yours?" Flurrie asked

"Sure! Lemme just find it..." Peach dug through her pockets but could not find the phone.

"I can't seem to find it, anyone have theirs?" Peach asked.

Nobody could find their cell phones, and when Luigi went to go check the landlines, they were all cut.

"I guess I'll have to go drive to the station." Waluigi said. "I'll hop in the car."

Waluigi got into the car and drove out of the castle driveway. The rain was coming down pretty hard, but he didn't care. He just kept driving on.

"What the-!" Waluigi thought.

In the middle of the road, there was a pit of flames with a person standing in the mist of the flames, laughing. Somebody thought to be dead.

"You left the fun? You fool! Now will witness the pain of death!" Birdo shouted

Before poor Waluigi could blink, the flames snaked closer to him and engulfed the car in their heat. Waluigi was dead in under a minute.

_Back at Peach's Castle_

"Where is he? He left about an hour ago!" Yoshi asked his friends.

Just then, a horrible voice echoed through the castle.

"_He's dead. Heh heh heh... I sent him to Hell, where he belongs. Better run, my friends."_

"How dare you call yourself our friend! You horrible person! If I should even call you that!" Bow shouted.

Yoshi just stared straight ahead. His ex-girlfriends voice still echoing in his ears.

"_Aw Yoshi! Do you possibly miss me? You can still join me!"_

"No! I don't miss you! I hate you! You killed Mario and Daisy! And so many others! I will NEVER forgive you!" Yoshi shouted

Then a different voice echoed through the castle. Not a killers voice, the voice of the hero. The voice of Mario.

_"Better run."_

Then another voice spoke. Daisy.

_"We will come back to help you! Luigi, I never stopped loving you, even in death!"_

Luigi teared up a bit at this phrase.

"_Don't give up!"_

"I wont Daisy." Luigi sniffed

"Uh guys? I think we better run." Doopliss said warningly.

He was right, they could hear heavy foot falls in the next hallway.

"LET'S PLAY!" Birdo shouted

"RRRRUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Rosalina, usally one to keep her head yelled.

"NO POINT OF RUNNING. I'M RIGHT HERE!" Birdo yelled.

The pink dinosaur sliced at Toad who was closest. Luckily, the knife only grazed the skin, but Toad still screamed, knowing that the possible end of his life was very near.

"I can't belive I ever loved you!" Yoshi shouted

Then they all split up and ran in different directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alive: Peach, Luigi, Toad, Doopliss, Flurrie, Lady Bow, and Yoshi**

**Dead: Waluigi, Toadette.**

* * *

Toad was running down the large hallway to the front door. Suddenly, a blue body jumped in front of him.

"Sorry dearie! This must happen!" Flurrie said

Flurrie then stabbed him repeatedly in the chest until he knealed over. Then she stabbed him in the head. This happened so fast Toad didn't even have enough time to yell for help.

"Sorry it had to happen this way! I have to go now, bye! Oh wait! You can't hear me! Your dead!" Flurrie laughed machanicaly.

Then the wind spirt pretended to run away in fear. Soon though, the large voice of Birdo echoed through out the castle again.

_"One down!" _she taunted_ "You have one hour to pull yourselves together. No leaving! Or else you will all be slautered..."_

* * *

Rosalina went to her bedroom for some quiet time. She sat at the vanity looking in the mirror sadly. Then the clock stuck one. Their hour was up. Suddenly, Rosalina's door banged open and Birdo stood in the door with her knife held up for Rosalina to see.

"Ready girlfriend? I'm going to make this nice an fun." Birdo told her.

Rosalina ran onto her balcony in the pouring rain and jumped down. Luckily, her magic prevented her from braking her legs. But when she fell, she lost her balance and rolled into a drainage pit behind the castle. Luckly, it wasn't filled. Unluckily, Birdo was just a few feet away and had her knife ready. Rosalina couldn't muster the strength to get up and run, so the most she could do was roll over onto her back so she could gaze at the night sky one more. She barely felt the pain in her heart when Birdo stabbed her. Rosalina's blood flew up into the rain. Blood stained rain. Birdo then left Rosalina gazeing up at a stary sky she could not see.

The gravestones of Mario and Daisy were next to each other. Then, a bolt of lightning, much like the one that stuck Birdo's grave, stuck Daisy's grave. The stone cracked open revealing a coffin. The coffin slowly opened to reveal Daisy. Daisy sat up.

"Huh?" Daisy said.

She looked around the graveyard, remembering everything.

"Oh." she said.

Then another lightning bolt stuck Mario's grave and the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom rose up again. Mario and Daisy nodded at each other in a silent agreement and ran off towrds the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alive: Luigi, Peach, Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Doopliss, Bow**, **Flurrie**

**Dead:Toad, Rosalina, Toadette, Waluigi**

* * *

"HOW ARE WE EVEN HERE?" Daisy yelled to Mario as they were running up to the castle.

"I DON'T KNOW! ARGG!" Mario shouted as he slipped on mud

"WERE ALMOST TO THE DOOR!" Daisy had to yell to be heard over the wind and rain.

They opened the door to be greeted by Toad's dead body.

"Well that's pleasent." Mario said sarcasticly

"No kidding." Daisy said

They sidestepped over Toad's body and ran up the nearest staircase.

_Meanwhile_

Doopliss was running with Flurrie down the upstairs hallway when Birdo jumped out infront of them.

"Ready Flurrie?" Birdo asked

"Ready Birdo." Flurrie said with a smile.

They pinned Doopliss down to the floor with their bloody hands. Doopliss tried to steal their identity's, but alas, it didn't work for some reason.

"What should we start with, dearie? We will be nice and let you choose!" Flurrie said excitedly

"How 'bout your face!" Doopiss yelled as he kicked Birdo's hand which caused the knife to fly up and get stuck in the wall.

Doopliss maganged to excape, for now. But the same fate as the others would soon befall him.

"Flurrie, get that knife out of the wall!" Birdo commanded.

"I'm trying!" Flurrie said

Flurrie managed to get the knife unstuck. When she did, she handed it to Birdo. Birdo looked at Flurrie hungerly and held up the knife. She then walked toweds Flurrie as if in a trance. Flurrie's screams echoed through the quiet night. Birdo then stuck her fingers in the blood and wrote one word on her body.

TRATIOR


	8. Chapter 8

**Alive: Luigi, Peach, Mario, Daisy, Yoshi, Lady Bow, and Doopliss**

**Dead: Flurrie, Waluigi, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette**

Authors Note: A lot of you have been wondering about the magic lightning. I just needed a way for Birdo, Daisy, and Mario to come back to life, and I thought "Why not lightning?"

* * *

Birdo's POV

I just killed Flurrie. My _friend._ But I love it. The rush it gives me. The look on their faces as their death slowly draws nearer. The taste of blood. I HATE it when a kill gets away. That little party hat punk got lucky! I WILL have my revenge... but there is something wrong. Something not quite right... I feel as though I'm not the only person to come back tonight. Whatever. I'll kill them. Whoever they are. I must get away from here though.

End Birdo's POV

Bow's POV

I was just simply floating through a hallway that fatefull night. Then a pink person jumped out at me!

"Time to die!" Birdo said

Then she took a swipe at me. I managed to dodge her and go up near the top of the room. But then she spread wings! They were horrible and scary. They kinda reminded me a bit of a flying squirrel. She flew up to me and knifed me with a long knife. As scary as it was, I admit the knife was quite beatifull. Silver with a bronze grip with small black gems. But I didn't have time to admire it. I was about to die. She took one more swipe at me then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alive: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Doopliss, Yoshi**

**Dead: Bow, Flurrie, Waluigi, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette**

**Authors note: A lot of you have been asking "what did Flurrie do?" She helped Birdo, and when Birdo killed her, she wrote "traitor" on her body to show the others that she betrayed them. Sorry if that was unclear!**

* * *

Luigi's POV

I don't know how many of us are left. I'm to scared to leave this closet where I'm huddled. The smell of death fills the small airspace. They slightly sweet smell of blood. I hate that smell. I really don't think I should leave this place. I got everything I need. Water, food, (I grabbed some from the kitchen) a blanket, and a small knife incase the killer tries to come in here. Is she does, she will have to face the wrath of the Mighty Green Thunder! Then again, who will protect the Princess and who ever is left? I can't be a coward! Mario would never approve! I feel like he's with me tonight. I slowly open the door with my knife in hand and see Flurrie's dead body lying in the middle of it! On her body, the word "Traitor" shines in fresh blood. My mouth dries up and I step around the body. I turn the corner, and find Yoshi huddled in the corner.

"Yoshi?" I say

"L-l-luigi? Your alright?" Yoshi asks me

"I'm fine. How about you?" I ask him

"Not very well. I keep hearing Birdo's voice in my head! I can't get rid of it! It's driving me insane!" Yoshi tells me, his eyes filling up with tears.

"It's alright. It's not real. Just calm down and close your eyes." I say

"Alright Luigi. You better go. We'll get slautered if we stay together to long. She might hear us." Yoshi says

I nod and walk away.

_End Luigi's POV_

Birdo was walking down the hallway, her knife out, ready to kill everyone it comes across. Soon, she came across Yoshi. The green dinasaor was curled up in a corner, almost asleep.

_"I like to see the pain on their faces."_ Birdo thought

Then she picked up a small pebble that probaily came off of somebody's shoe, and threw it at Yoshi's head. Yoshi woke up to a knife tip in his face. He quickly backed away and started to run. He mistakenly opened the closet door that Luigi hid in. He was cornered! Birdo slowly edged closer until she had Yoshi pressed agenst the wall.

"I-i-i can't..." Birdo said than ran away.

Yoshi fell to the floor with relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alive: Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Doopliss**

**Dead: Everybody else**

* * *

Yoshi sat in the closet, shaking from his near death experience. He finally summoned enough courage to get up and look for somebody, anybody, that was alive.

_With Daisy and Mario_

"Daisy, where is everybody? You don't think they all... well you know." Mario asked

"I feel that some people are alive." Daisy said.

_Back with Yoshi_

Yoshi was wandering down the hallway, when he heard light footfalls on some nearby steps.

he wispered "Hello?"

No answer. He heard some scuffling a grunt, and a smash.

"Let me go!" He heard Doopliss say

Yoshi peeked around the corner and saw Doopliss pinned to the wall with a knife held to his neck. Then he saw the knife pierce Doopliss's neck and blood gush out. Yoshi knew Doopliss wasn't dead yet. He was a fighter. Yoshi knew he couldn't help though. Birdo wouldn't spare him this time around. Birdo then stabbed Doopliss in the head and walked the other way. Unfazed. Cruel life. Yoshi then left to go look for Peach and Luigi.

_With Peach and Luigi_

"Run Luigi!" Peach yelled

"I am!" Luigi yelled back.

"Run faster!" Peach yelled again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Luigi... always in shadow. Always second picked. Second loved. Second everything. Don't you want more?" Birdo taunted.

Luigi froze for a moment. Birdo swiped at him, but he dodged at the last second. Peach and Luigi then backed up until their backs were on the wall. Birdo came in for the kill.

"NOOOOO!" A voice shouted.

A knife flew through the air, and hit Birdo square in the chest.

"You bitch! You betrayed everyone! You killed our friends!"

Birdo looked up.

"Mario..."

Peach and Luigi then looked at the sight standing infront of them. Mario and Daisy. But Birdo wasn't done yet. She picked up the knife she dropped and managed to plunge it into Peach's foot.

"AIEEE!" Peach screamed.

Mario then took the knife out of Birdo's chest and plunged it into her head. Birdo was gone.

* * *

**I am listening to a way to happy song to be writing this. Saria's Song... cheerfull**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alive: Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi**

* * *

Luigi sank to his knees. Daisy followed suit.

"It's over..." Luigi said

He then seemed to notice Daisy was there for the first time.

"Daisy! How are you-?"

"Don't ask questions. I love you Luigi."Daisy said. then they made out.

"This has been very touching. But can we get to the hospital?!" Peach said the knife was still in her foot.

"I got you Peachy. Luigi and Daisy, go to the police." Mario said then picked up Peach bridal style.

_Later..._

__"Good morning Mushroom Kingdom! This is PkeMn Trainor Red with the latest news! There has been a mass murder at Princess Peach's Castle. With 7 bodies found. Not including the bodies of the supposed murderer, Birdo Egshella, and Wario who was murdered last year at a mansion when Peach and friends went their for a sleepover. But the truly amazing thing is, Mario Mario and Daisy Sarassa are back! Yes, you heard me right! If you need proof here they are. This has been Pokemon Trainer Red with today's news."

With that, Red's camera people turned their cameras off and went to start a new day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! There will be a third one coming out soon! Yes, you read that right! A third one! The last one in the trilogy.**


End file.
